Mister Chang
Bai Ji-Shin Chang, known as "Mr. Chang," is the boss of a Thailand branch of the Sun Yee On Triad. Bio Like Revy, he is adept with dual-wielding pistols in a fashion similar to that of gun-fu, and favors a pair of Beretta 76 pistols. The grips of these weapons are inscribed with two Chinese symbols (天帝), meaning "Heavenly Emperor." Chang is far more proficient in this dual-wielding gunfighting style than Revy, who freely admits that she is "not on his level yet" in Episode 11. It's implied that he taught her this style of combat, though that is yet to be clarified. It may be this prowess in combat that makes Chang the only male that Revy respectfully refers to as "Sir". Personality Chang seems easily amused, and unusually-easygoing and lighthearted, especially given his position. This might be attributed to the fact that he was once a member of law enforcement, which he reveals to Rock after being called 'an inhuman scumbag' and laughing out loud in response. He might very well see his current position as an ironic twist of fate. His past as a police officer may explain his combat expertise. Chang manages to survive a shootout with Balalaika, escape from ambush of superior number of Islamic Front jihadists, and disarm Fabiola easily. His expertise is often overshadowed by his easygoing character, in comparison with the ill-tempered Revy and near-psychotic Roberta. And unlike most criminal bosses in the town, he advocates cooperation and joint ventures in order to keep the status quo in Roanapur. Relationships Balalaika He has a deep respect for Balalaika, who annoys him by referring to him as "Babe"; Chang refers to her "Fry Face" in return. Their relationship is almost playful in a business sort of way, which began after they survived a shootout with each other in 1993. The deal between the Hotel Moscow and the Triads was brokered by Dutch following that shoot-out appears to the the basis for Roanapur's continued prosperity, as Chang has trouble keeping the city various violent factors in check while Balalaika and her forces are in Japan during the Fujiyama Gangsta Paradise story arc. There also appears to be a deeper relationship built on what Balalaika refers to as "trust and profit" since the two characters meet in private on several occasions to exchange information. Rock He is often amused at Rock's "unique" way of handling things, once commenting that Rock's actions will determine the fate of not only Garcia and Roberta, but of Roanapur itself. Eda He may have a slightly adversarial relationship with Eda, as seen by his conversation with her (which might mean that she is one of his US Government contacts) concerning "Grey Fox," the unit responsible for the death of the head of the Lovelace Family, and gets irritated when she taunts him while suggesting that he not do anything "foolish," as it will mean the destruction of Roanapur at the hands of the United States. Revy Trivia * Mr. Chang is based on characters commonly played by Chow Yun Fat in John Woo movies, such as John Lee in The Replacement Killers and Mark Gor in A Better Tomorrow, as both Chang and Gor are members of the Hong Kong Triad, wield two pistols in shootouts, and don similar attire. * He also has a bit of a dark side, as seen when he was willing to use Garcia to make Roberta leave Roanapur. He also subtly threatened Rock into manipulating Garcia and Fabiola. * He also seems to love Roanapur, as he puts its safety above other peoples' lives. * It was revealed in Roberta's Blood trail that he was once a cop and killed his supperiors friends. Category:Characters Category:Hong Kong Triad